Une ado au sanctuaire
by Kanondesgemeaux
Summary: La suite d'un enfant au sanctuaire. Aurore a bien grandit et est maintenant une ado de seize ans. Entre la crise des adolescents , les premiers amour, et les bêtises. Les chevalier n'en ont pas fini! Rated T que par sécurité
1. Chapter 1

L'univers et les perso ne m'appartiens pas sauf Aurore

* * *

 **Premier amour**

 **1/2**

 **§**

 **§**

Le jour se leva au moment où le soleil pointa le bout de son nez, amenant avec lui ses doux rayons réchauffant. Les oiseaux se mirent à chanter au grand dam d'Aurore qui se leva avec une belle gueule de bois.  
La veille, elle avait fêté ses seize ans avec fracas avec Camus, Milo et tous ses oncles, ainsi que les Marinas et les Spectres. Avec l'aide de son oncle Kanon et de Milo qui faisait diversion auprès de Camus, elle avait réussi à boire son premier verre d'alcool au nez et à la barbe du Verseau. Mauvaise idée. Autant ses parent tenaient l'alcool chacun a sa manière, autant elle… Camus est bourré a la première gorgé mais n'a jamais de gueule de bois, contrairement à Milo qui peut boire un tonneau mais le paye le lendemain. Bref la jeune fille se leva tant bien que mal et se dirigea vers la cuisine où déjeunaient ses parents. Camus avait fini et faisait la vaisselle et Milo était assis sur une chaise, la tête vers l'arrière et tenait un sac de glaçons sur sa tête.

-Bien dormi ? Demanda le français a sa fille adoptive.

-Parle pas si fort Mumu. Chouina le Scorpion.

Cela fit rire la jeune fille qui le regretta.

-Aussi bien que si je m'étais faite percutée par la Corne du Taureau d'oncle Aldé.

Elle s'assit et commença à boire son thé.

Soudain Milo se leva et se mis devant sa fille.

-Il faut qu'on parle.

Houla, pensa la jeune fille. Quand C'est Camus qui dit ça c'est toujours pour une bonne raison. Mais quand c'est Milo, c'est souvent pour dire n'importe quoi.

Milo sortie un petit objet de sa poche et Aurore su en le voyant que les minute qui allait suivre allait être gênante.

-Tu sais ce que sais ?

La jeune fille sentit le coup fourré.

-Un ballon de baudruche ?

-Fait pas semblant de pas savoir.

Il prit sa chaise et s'assit à côté d'Aurore.

-Écoute, maintenant que tu as seize ans il y a des trucs que tu dois savoir…

La jeune fille recracha le thé qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

-Ah non ! Tu vas pas me faire la leçon sur le sexe ?!

-Écoute c'est le devoir de tout parent de s'assurer que ses enfant se protègent quand…

\- Parce que toi tu te protégeais ?

-Déjà j'étais gay et j'étais déjà amoureux de Camus.

-Qui te dis que je suis pas gay ?

-J'ai bien vu comment tu regardais Kiki.

-On est juste potes !

-Et en plus en dit lesb…

-Ça suffit !

Camus assomma Milo avec une poêle qu'il tenait.

-Pourquoi t'as fais ça p'pa ?!

-Parce que c'est un idiot.

Sans plus un mot le verseau retourna faire la vaisselle Et Aurore fini son déjeuner et se prépara pour sortir.

-Tu va où ? Demanda le prince des glaces.

-Je fais une sortie entre filles avec Shaina. Au moins vous n'aurez pas à vous inquiéter, on risque pas de faire des petits elle et moi !

-Loin de moi de penser à ça.

La jeune ado ouvrit la porte.

-Ne m'attendez par pour le dîner.

Puis sortit.

Camus attendit quelques minutes avant de se diriger vers son amant toujours allongé sur le sol.

Il le poussa du bout du pied qui finit par le réveiller.

-Arg pourquoi t'as fais ça Cam' ?

-Je l'ai déjà dit, parce que tu es un idiot. C'est pas en la forçant que tu vas la faire parler.

Puis le verseau mit son manteau.

-Tu va où ?

-La suivre.

Et c'est comme ça que nos deux Saints papa poules se retrouvèrent dans une ruelle, espionnant leur chère petite fille qui n'était plus si petite.

Ils avaient d'abord suivi Aurore jusqu'à une animalerie ou elle avait retrouvé le Serpentaire.

Puis les deux fille se dirigèrent vers une boutique. Puis allèrent manger une glace.

Toute la journée ils les avait suivies mais durent se rendre à l'évidence, ils n'allaient rien découvrir aujourd'hui.

-Je pense qu'on peut y all…

Mais à peine Camus commença a parler qu'Aurore s'approcha de la Santia et l'embrassa.

Les deux Chevaliers d'Or restèrent sans voix :

-Notre fille aime les… commença un Milo estomaqué.

-Tu devrait être content, tu n'auras pas besoin d'utiliser ton Aiguille Écarlate sur un garçon pour voir si c'est sérieux.

Les deux amants se retournèrent. Et même si Camus ne le montrait pas, il était un peu déçu. Il n'en voulait pas à sa fille d'être comme ça, et il serait mal placé pour la critiquer, mais il aurait bien voulu des petits enfants. Tant pis ! 

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Aurore se retourna.

-Il sont partis ?

-On dirait. Commenta la Santia.

Aurore souffla un bon coup.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour qu'ils me laisse tranquille.

-Tu peux allais retrouver ton cher Bénou. Dit le serpentaire sur un ton moqueur.

-Roooh c'est bon. Si mes parents apprennent que je suis moins Vierge que Shaka et que je sors avec un Spectre, un Juge en plus…

-On parle de moi ?

Aurore se retourna et vis…

-Kagaho !

-Oui c'est Mmmmmm.

Le pauvre n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'Aurore lui avait sauter au coup pour l'embrasser.

-Bon je vous laisse les amoureux. S'exclame Shaina avant de les laisser seul.

-Bon, tu as prévu quoi pour notre rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui ?

Le Bénou eut un sourire :

-C'est une surprise. 

**§**

 **§**

 **A suivre**


	2. La foire au problême

L'univers et les perso ne son pas de moi sauf aurore. Et je remercie mon Béta testeur Aquarius Gold Saint pour la correction. D'ailleurs je vous invite a lire notre fic en commun " les cefs du temps^^

Maintenant les review

petit Vlad: Merci de ta fidélité. et oui ça grandit trop vite et si tu pense que petite elle était infernal. Tu n'est pas prête pour la version Ado XD

Chacha folla : Merci pour ta Review. Et tu na encore rien vu XD

* * *

 **La foire aux problèmes**

 **§**

 **§**

Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Se demanda le cadet des Gémeaux.

Tout avait commencé lorsqu'il était allé voir son meilleur ami le Lion, et celui-ci l'avait bien accueilli. Un peu trop bien, même…

-Kanon, j'ai un service à te demander. C'est une question de vie ou de mort !

Et bien entendu il avait accepté…

… mais il ne pensait pas que le service en question consisterait à amener son neveu Paul à la foire pour qu'Aiolia puisse jouer avec son aiglon…

Soudain, il sentit qu'on lui tirait la manche.

-Tonton Kan' on peut faire ce manège ?

Le petit Capricorne de dix ans lui montra du doigt un grand manège qui fis virer au vers l'ex-Marina.

Ce manège devait faire au moins cinquante mètres de haut quand il était à la verticale, et l'on pouvait voir que la navette où on s'asseyait se mettait à l'envers quand celle-ci atteignait son point le plus haut. En plus ça tourne vachement vite ces machins, hein !

Même s'il pouvait se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière…

Il regarda à nouveau son neveu qui lui faisait les yeux du Chat Potté qu'Aurore lui avait appris à faire. Cette sale gamine !

 **§**

 **§**

-Atchoum !

-À tes souhaits mon cœur.

Aurore prit un mouchoir pour se moucher.

-Suis sûre que quelqu'un parle de moi.

-Mais qui parlerait de toi en ce moment ?

Les deux tourtereaux étaient actuellement à la foire. Certes, c'était pas très romantique, mais le Bénou connaissait bien sa compagne et savait qu'un dîner aux chandelles c'était pas du tout son truc !

-Ho regarde Kagou !

Le Spectre se retourna à son surnom et soupira.

-Tu sais bien que les machines à pince c'est une arnaque ?

-Mais il y a un Héricendre ! En plus c'est deux euros les sept parties…

Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle et ses Pokémons…

-Bon, laisse-moi faire.

Il inséra une pièce dans la machine et il commença. Mais au bout de la dernière partie, il n'avait même pas réussi à faire bouger la peluche d'un centimètre. De colère, il fit exploser la machine pour prendre la peluche. Le propriétaire avait bien voulu protester, mais fit vite demi-tour en voyant Kagaho.

-Bon et maintenant ? Demanda le Bénou.

-La grande roue. J'ai une idée pour te remercier.

 **§**

 **§**

Du côté de Kanon, qui était en train vomir tripes et boyaux après son tour de manège, tout aller pour le mieux. Ou presque.

-Dis tonton on peut faire celui-là ?

L'ex-Marina regarda avec appréhension le manège que Paul voulait faire. Mais heureusement, c'était la machine où il fallait taper de toutes ses forces pour faire grimper un palet et faire sonner la cloche. Kanon fit craquer ses os avant de prendre la massue et frappa un grand coup. Et sans surprise, le palet toucha la cloche. Il donna la massue à Paul qui eut du mal à la tenir. Kanon tourna la tête le temps que son neveu se mette en place quand il vit soudain Aurore avec ce Spectre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait avec lui ? Il se préparait à aller voir ça de plus près quand soudain il entendit un grand boum. Il se retourna et vit la machine complètement déglinguée. La partie où il fallait frapper était défoncée, et le palet et la cloche avaient disparus.

-Non mais c'est quoi cette arnaque ? Ça n'affiche pas mon score ! S'exclama le petit Paul.

La mâchoire du Gémeaux toucha presque terre.

-Faut vraiment que Shura commence ton entraînement.

-Bon on va où tonton Kan' ?

Kanon regarda la direction empruntée par Aurore et Kagaho.

-Suis moi.

 **§**

 **§**

-Bon et maintenant ? demanda le Bénou

Notre petit couple était en train de faire un tour de grande roue.

Soudain Aurore le bascula le Bénou su le siège. Ils étaient seuls et elle comptait bien en profiter…

-Non mais qu'est ce qui te… ?!

-Tu connais le fantasme de la grande roue ?

Elle avait ce tout petit sourire sadique qu'il aimait tant.

-Toi tu portes bien ton signe de Scorpion !

-Détrompe-toi. Si tu savais qui porte la culotte chez mes parents pour ça…

-Tu veux dire que… ?

Son aimé hocha la tête ce qui le fit explosé de rire. Rire bien vite étouffé par un long baiser passionné.

 **§**

 **§**

De retour avec notre Gémeaux et le petit Capricorne qui boudait.

-C'était nul la grande roue.

-Tais-toi et suis-moi.

Ils suivirent le couple qui se dirigea vers un autre manège.

-Dit tonton Kan', Pourquoi on les suit ?

-Pour savoir pourquoi elle est avec ce Spectre.

Le petit ne comprenait pas.

-Mais toi tu es bien avec le monsieur poilu.

Kanon se retourna.

-Ah non tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?

Le petit haussa les épaules et continua à suivre son oncle et le couple qui se dirigeait vers le train fantôme.

 **§**

 **§**

Le couple en question s'étala sur un siège en forme de main de zombie et avança dans le tunnel sombre.

-Je te rappelle que je suis un Spectre haut placé, égal des Juges, tu crois réellement que je vais avoir peur là-dedans ? -Dis tu connais le fantasme du train fantôme ? Le Spectre se retourna et malgré le noir devina le sourire de sa chérie.

-T'en as jamais assez ?

-De toi ? Non.

Puis ils s'élancèrent encore une fois dans un long et passionné baissé que nulle sorcière, tueur à la tronçonneuse ou araignée ne pouvait interrompre. Ils ressortirent dix minutes plus tard.

-Non mais honnêtement. Qui a peur des araignées ?

À peine Kagaho avait-il fini sa phrase qu'ils entendirent un cri, puis le train fantôme disparut dans une explosion.

 **§**

 **§**

Tout le monde était réuni. Kagaho se retenait tant que mal d'exploser de rire. Aurore, elle, avait du mal à se retenir de foutre une branlée monumentale à son oncle. Et le petit Paul, lui, avait l'air de s'en foutre complètement.

-N'empêche Tonton Kan'.

-…

-Tout ça pour une petite araignée.

-…

-Et puis je croyais que c'était tonton Saga qui avait les cheveux gris.

Kanon qui avait effectivement virer au gris se retourna vers le petit Capricorne.

-Gamin ?

-Oui tonton Kan' ?

-Rappelle-moi de castrer ton père en rentrant.

* * *

Et voila. Bon Aurore n'est pas très présente mais comme j'avais mis un nouveau perso, le petit Paul, je voulait en profité. Mais ne vous inquiété pas elle serra beaucoup plus présente dans les prochain chapitre. Merci d'avoir lu ^^


	3. cookie exclamation

L'univers ne m'appartiens pas sauf Aurore et Paul. Je tiens aussi a précisé que l'idée de base n'est pas vraiment de moi et viens d'une vidéo sur la quelle je suis tombé par hasard un jour mais je vous expliquerai mieux a la fin du chapitre pour pas caché la surprise. Mon béta correcteurs a pas mal de soucis alors je préfère le laissai tranquille et risque fort d'avoir des faute.

Je remercie pour ce qui me mette des review et je répondrais en MP des que possible

* * *

-Enfin fini.

Kagaho s'étala de tout son long sur son lit.

Depuis le bordel que les bronze on foutu, et malgré les année passé, il y avait toujours a faire.

Mais maintenant il va pouvoir profité d'un repos bien méri…

-KAGACHOU !

 _« Bon bah adieu repos tant cherché »_ Pensa Kagaho.

La porte de ces appartement c'était brusquement ouvert sur une tornade qui lui avait sauté dessus.

-Comment va mon spectre préféré ? Mon Kagachou que j'aime.

« _Et c'est reparti_ »

\- Ta fais quoi comme connerie cette fois si ?

Aurore s'écarta de lui avec un air faussement offusqué.

-Roooh toute suite. J'ai pas le droit de venir voir mon chérie sans que se sois forcément pour se caché parce que j'ai fait explosé un temple ?

Le spectre garda le silence pendant cinq minute. Puis pris son téléphone.

-Tu fait quoi ?

-J'appels Rhada pour qu'il m'emmène du Whisky.

Oui car il la santé de loin le mal de tête.

-Bon explique. Lui demanda après avoir raccroché

 **§**

Quelque heure plus tôt au sanctuaire d'Athéna

 **§**

Ça fessait trois heure Que Milo et Camus était partis au treizième pour une réunion. Trois heure que Aurore et kiki c'était retrouvé au onzième temple. Trois heure qu'ils se posé cette même question. Comme un doute insupportable

\- Comment ouvrir ce pot de cookie a la con ?!

Et oui. Ça fessait trois heure que Aurore et Kiki était la comme des con devant un pot de délicieux gâteaux qu'ils arrivé pas a ouvrir. Ils avait tout tenté. Kiki avait lancé ça Starlinght Extinction, sans grand effet. Aurore les quinze scarlet Needle, Pareille. Et comme ça l'énervé elle avait même tenté la fameuse Katakeo d'Antares. Ça leur avait fait perdre une heure car Kiki avait du enfermé Aurore dans le congèle pour lui évité la sur-chauve, car même si elle avait pas le même problème de santé que l'ancien scorpion, ça resté quand même une attaque dangereuse. Et c'est toujours autour du pot de cookie que nos gold junior était assis.

-Je vais finir par balancé ce pot a la con dans le puis des âme dar dar si ça continu.

Kiki soupira.

-Tu es sur que tu veux pas faire appel a Paul ? Avec son Excalibur il pourrais facilement l'ouvrir.

-Ouais, et après il nos casera les excaliburns comme quoi il est génial. Non faut trouvé autre chose.

Soudain la scorpionne eu un sourire et un petit rire qui plus pas au petit bélier.

-J'aime pas ce rire.

-Tu fait bien. J'ai une idée mais il nous faut l'aide d'une troisième personne.

Ils alla voir Seiya car de un ils savait qu'il était pas a la réunion car il y allait jamais « c'est ennuyeux » avait t'il dit. Et c'est la seul personne assez stupide pour pouvoir accepté le plan d'Aurore.

-Ils déboula dans sans temple et ils on même pas eu le temps de parlé que Seiya s'exclama

-Non !

-Rooooh allais tu aura le droit a ta pars de cookie si tu nous aide.

Bien sur Seiya ne pus s'empêcher de répondre a l'appel de la gourmandise

Kiki s'approcha de son ami pour lui parlé a l'oreille

-Tu es sur ? Ça en ferra moins pour nous.

-T'inquiète pas. Lui répondis Aurore sur le mème ton. Vu l'idée absurde que j'ai eu, ils vont pensé qu'elle est de lui. Et vu la raclé qu'il risque de se prendre

Kiki avait presque pitié pour Seiya. Presque.

-OK mais tu veux le faire ou ? Car si c'est bien se que je redoute il est ors de question qu'on le fasse dans le temple de mon maître.

-Mais il faut absolument le faire le plus bas possible.

-M'en fout, c'est ton idée. On a qu'a le faire dans celui de Milo, Ou de celui de Camus.

-ça va pas ?! Ils vont me tué !

Aurore se mit a réfléchir. Pas question de le faire dans celui d'Aldébaran. Ou ils irais mangé de bon petit plat ?

Il resté plus que…

Au troisième temple

-Bon vous êtes près ?! s'exclama Aurore.

-Près, répondis Kiki

\- Archi près. Répondis a son tour Seiya

-OK. A la une. A la deux. Et a la trois.

-ATHÉNA EXCLAMATION !

Une lumière les engloba et se gonfla de plus en plus jusqu'à englobé le temple entier avant d'explosé.

Le temple des gémeaux n'était que des ruine dorénavant. Et nos trois compère était recouvert de débris.

Seiya était appuyé sur ce qu'il resté d'un mur. Aurore était a moitié sous les grava. Et Kiki était inconscient.

-Je crois que c'était pas une si bonne idée tout compte fait. S'exclama Aurore.

-Non tu crois ? Répondit Seiya sur le le ton de l'ironie. Avant de recevoir sur la tête le pot de cookie encore intacte, et qui l'assomma.

Aurore éclata de rire mais fus vite coupé par un hurlement de rage.

-MON TEMPLE ! ESPÈCE DE SALOPIOT.

 **§**

 _retour au enfers_

 **§**

-Et la je me suis enfuis en laissant mes amis avec Dark Saga et je suis venu me réfugier ici.

Kanon. Qui était avec Rhadamante quant celui si avait apporté le médicament magique contre le mal de tête, explosa de rire.

Quand au deux spectre, ils bure ensemble du Whisky. Un car les bêtise de ça bien aimé lui donné un mal pas possible. L'autre pour gagné de l'énergie vu que son amant ne pourra sans doute pas rentré a son temple du week-end et qui celui si risque d'être torride.

 **§**

Bonus

 **§**

Paul grimpa les marche en sifflotent, quand soudain son pied butta dans quelque chose. En regardant il vit un pot de cookie.

-Chouette ! Je vais me régalé.

Il le ramassa et l'ouvris facilement avec Excalibur

En continuant son chemin et vis Kiki et Seiya en train de réparé le troisième temple.

\- Hé les gars ! J'ai trouvé de cookie. Vous en voulais ?

Les deux concerné se retourna et avec leur tête boursouflé et bleuté par les coup qu'ils avait reçus, lui répondis dans un râle.

\- Non ça va merci. On a eu notre lot pour aujourd'hui

Paul hocha des épaule et continua son chemin en mangent des bon cookie.

* * *

 **Explication:** ce chapitre est tiré d'une vidéo espagnol ou on vois Milo, Aiolos et Mû autour d'une boite de conserve et ne savent pas comment l'ouvrir. Mais a un moment l'un des crétin a l'idée de faire l'Athéna exclamation dans le temple du poisson. Le temple et détruit, la conserve intacte et les crétin on surment péri sous les rose du poisson enragé quand il a vu l'était de son pauvre temple. La conserve roule jusqu'au pied de Shura qui l'ouvris facilement et pus mangé de bon abricot sec


End file.
